1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foot shower and spray device for washing the lower legs and feet of a user, and more particularly to a foot washing station for use after leaving the beach or pool and/or prior to entering a pool.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of foot washing stations have been developed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,894 shows a foot bath having this device has foot engaging portions 66 where a user stands while water is distributed “outwardly and upwardly”. Water collects within the upstanding walls 10 of the bath. When the user leaves the platform 66, the plug 63 moves away from the drainage port 17 to allow the bath to drain.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,771 is another foot washer which directs water through apertures or orifices 38 of spraying member 32 at the inserted feet of a user. Once again, handles 50,52 are utilized to start the process of providing water through the foot washer. This device also has a flat bottom tub 28 which would appear to tend to allow water to pool up and redistribute debris back onto the feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,178 shows a foot washer massager that does not have a spray capability except for the shower that it is used in. Also, the brush back plates 76 is also planar which could allow water to stand thereon thus allowing any debris floating on the water to once again adhere to the foot of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,830 shows a hands-free foot shower and spray device. This device directs water from two opposing spray heads onto the foot of a user. This device has a flat top 71 with a slope 73 along its periphery to assist in draining water. However, from the appearance of this device there does not appear to be a mechanism to drain water from the flat top 71. Additionally, since water is directed only from two opposing stations, there is believed to exist the possibility of blind spots where debris may remain on the foot of a user. Finally, there does not appear to be any means to stop overspray so that a person walking by the unit is not hit with overspray of water by a person utilizing the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,779 shows a foot spraying cleaning device which directs water in between two brush assemblies. A foot actuated bar controls the flow of water onto the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,959 shows a shoe cleaning device adapted to clean the bottom of the shoe and not the sides or the top of a foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,720 shows a foot washer apparatus which is activated without the use of hands. The actuator plate 24 may allow at least some water to pool around the user's feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,972 shows another automated foot washer which is activated by a person stepping on an actuating platform. The spray is directed at about the level of the feet in this device and there is no provision for stopping overspray.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,842 shows an apparatus and method for sanitizing and washing footwear with four spray nozzles at a common elevation.
While there have been numerous attempts to create an approved foot washing station, none of these prior art devices are believed to provide a satisfactory device for use in cleaning the lower leg of a person in addition to the feet such as would occur as a person is walking off the beach situation. Especially if the person's hands are full of umbrellas, towels, chairs and other assorted gear from carrying back and forth to the beach, hands free operation is particularly desirable in such an application.